forextremefandomcom-20200215-history
Looney Lane
Jennifer C. Lane is an American dancer, model and professional wrestler and valet, currently signed to WWE for Extreme (WWEFE) on its RAW brand as Looney Lane, although she is currently not appearing on television. She is known as one of the earliest Divas in the For Extreme Era. She has held the Women's Championship on two occasions. Early Life Jennifer Lane was born in Las Vegas Nevada. She performed various odd jobs such as dancer, model, and even the manager of her high school's wrestling team in Las Vegas. She was later discovered by Rick Bassman and invited to come in as a manager in professional wrestling. Professional wrestling career Training Lane started training to become a professional wrestler in 1999 at the California-based "Ultimate University" operated by Ultimate Pro Wrestling (UPW). Once she was placed into an in-ring role, Cena began using a "naughty schoolgirl" gimmick and teaming with close friend Savvy Bryant. Some of this period of her career was documented in the Discovery Channel program Inside Pro Wrestling School. While in UPW, Lane made friends with Christopher Daniels, Samoa Joe and John Cena, all of whom would help her career later in life. In 2001, she signed a developmental contract with the World Wrestling Federation (WWF) and was assigned to its developmental territory Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW). She would train on-and-off for a few years, sticking mostly to bartending until 2004. She made her television debut during this period, appearing with Savy Bryant as one of the lesbians in the infamous "HLA" segment hosted by Eric Bischoff. WWE for Extreme (2006-present) Debut and Women's Championship (2006) Looney Lane made her in-ring debut for WWE for Extreme on the April 3, 2006 edition of RAW, competing in a ten-Diva elimination Bra & Panties match to crown a new Women's Champion. Lane won, becoming one of the few superstars to win a championship in their debut match. During this time, Lane was portrayed as energetic and playful, quickly becoming a fan favorite. Lane would go on to feud with Lita over the title, culminating in Lane pinning Lita at Backlash. After Backlash, Lane turned heel, playing a psychotic fringe character who resented the fans. She began a three-way rivalry with Ashley Massaro and Franki heading into Vengeance. The three met in a Triple Threat match, which Ashley won. Lane and Ashley would continue to but heads, with Lane recapturing the title in a Triple Threat match on the July 17 edition of RAW in a match that also included Lita. At this time Lita was released from her contract, and Ashley sustained a collarbone injury, leaving Lane temporarily the only Diva on RAW. Desperate for more female wrestlers, WWEFE signed singer Fergie, who endered into a rivalry with Lane. The two met at SummerSlam in the only Falls Count Anywhere Bra & Panties match, which Fergie won. Lane sustained a career-threatening injury in the match, and appeared only sporadically from then-on, usually in backstage segments. She was originally scheduled to manage the debuting Hell Reborn tag team, but negotiations with Kris Kutter fell through, leaving WWE Creative with nothing for her. Return (2008) Lane returned to RAW after two years of not appearing on television, wrestling an inter-gender match with John Cena. Cena won, but the match sparked a relationship between the two. Lane turned face and began managing Cena, helping him win and retain the United States Championship. The two appeared on television together until Cena left the company shortly after losing the championship belt to John Bradshaw Layfield at WrestleMania XXIV. Lane has not appeared on television since, although she remains under contract with the company. Rumble of the Roses (2009) In 2009 Lane was contacted by the WWE to assist as a color commentator for the Rumble of the Roses tournament, which was held in England that year. Her broadcast partner was Richard Dweck. Other Media Television Lane appeared in the Discovery Channel program Inside Pro Wrestling School. She also appeared in the TV shows Blind Date and Jenny Jones in 2007. Personal Life Lane currently resides in the South Bay, Redondo Beach, California. She is a part-time photographer and runs a small wrestling school in the area. She briefly dated fellow wrestler John Cena, although the two are not currently together. She is known to be close to Cena, Samoa Joe, Christopher Daniels and Savvy Bryant. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** The Looneycanrana (head scissors take down that ends in a rana pinning hold, also known as a hurricanrana) - WWE for Extreme * Signature moves ** Japanese armdrag ** Shining wizard ** Head Scissor takeover ** Neckbreaker ** Headbutt ** Tornado DDT * Nicknames ** "The Looney One" * Wrestlers managed ** John Cena * Entrance themes ** "Dark Chest of Wonders" performed by Nightwish ** "Poison" performed by Alice Cooper Championships and accomplishments [[WWE for Extreme ** Women's Championship (2 times) Category:WWE Divas Category:Female wrestlers Category:Women's champions Category:WWE for Extreme Category:1978 births Category:Managers and valets Category:Rumble of the Roses